its you
by Haley Polaris
Summary: En seis días cualquiera que no esté en el búnker estará muerto. No es la vida que esperaban pero por fin tienen posibilidades de sobrevivir… todos los que quieran hacerlo. El problema surge para Clarke cuando Jasper convence a algunos de quedarse en Arkadia a esperar su final y que entre ellos… esté Bellamy.


Lo habían acordado, Clarke dejó Arkadia, el lugar que fue su hogar por tanto tiempo, el lugar que no volvería a ver y se dirigió junto a varios rumbo al que se sería su nuevo y definitivo hogar. No era la vida que esperaban pero al menos tenían posibilidades de sobrevivir. Había mucho trabajo que hacer en el búnker, ordenar, dirigir, tranquilizar y esperar a quienes fueran llegando, ubicándolos e indicándoles actividades a realizar. No era un panorama alentador, la mayoría de las personas lucía más que feliz… resignada a su nueva vida y la llegada de Kane con el último grupo no mejoró las cosas.

― Kane – le saludó Clarke apenas Abby le había dejado espacio para respirar. El aludido solo asintió, esperando la pregunta que obviamente vendría - ¿y Bellamy? – preguntó la rubia mirando a los recién llegados sin rastros del moreno. Kane se mantuvo en silencio antes de hablar.

― Se quedó – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

― ¿Qué?

― No ha querido venir Clarke, se ha quedado con Jasper y los demás – respondió con dificultad – lo intenté Clarke, juro que yo… - agregó, antes de entregarle la radio a la rubia.

Clarke cerró los ojos ¿En qué demonios estaba pensado? La radiación llegaría sin tardar en 6 días y todo aquel que no estuviera en el búnker moriría prácticamente de inmediato, eso sí tenían suerte… lo más probable era una muerte lenta y dolorosa que atacaría en primer lugar los pulmones…

― Por favor dime que es una broma – exigió con seriedad al radio. No hubo una respuesta inmediata, pero sabía que él estaba escuchando - Bellamy, maldición ¿Por qué haces esto?

― Clarke…

― Escucha, aún tienes tiempo, si tomas un todoterr…

― Se los han llevado todos, no hay forma… – respondió con rapidez – Clarke…

― Entonces yo iré por ti… - demandó la joven – Bellamy… por favor… no – las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar. ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo esto? Habían pasado meses averiguando como demonios sobrevivir y ahora que por fin tenían una posibilidad él la desperdiciaba así.

― No, no quiero que te muevas de donde estás, debes estar a salvo – la voz de Bellamy dejó de sonar calmada por un momento, para luego volver a su cauce- Yo… yo no lo merezco ¿entiendes? Mi hermana no está allí, yo no podría…

― Pero yo estoy aquí… te necesito – suplicó la joven ahogando un sollozo - ¿cómo podré seguir con esto si no estás a mi lado?

― Como lo has hecho hasta ahora… Clarke, eres una mujer increíble. Saldrás adelante, estoy seguro… - respondió Bellamy calma - estoy cansado Clarke, no puedo seguir así…

Clarke no sabía que decir. Una vez más su corazón –si es que quedaba algo de él- se estaba destruyendo. ¿Acaso no pararía de perder una y otra vez a las personas que más le importaban?

― Por favor… - suplicó, sin importar lo egoísta que eso sonara- no lo hagas, yo… yo no puedo… nunca habría podido sin ti… no me hagas esto…

― Clarke solo quiero que sepas que yo…

― No – le cortó la rubia – no seas capaz de decirlo Bellamy.

― Te amo, Clarke – dijo Bellamy cerrando los ojos –. Siempre te amaré, princesa – finalizó cortando la llamada.

La rubia se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, permitiendo que las lágrimas inundaran su rostro. Cuando quiso hablar, era demasiado tarde.

― ¿Bellamy? – a pensar de que la radio se encontraba apagada, continuó llamándolo, gritando su nombre, hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo y su madre la abrazo, intentando disminuir el dolor, sin éxito.

― Wow, eso ha sido intenso – dijo Jasper apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Bellamy aún sostenía la radio con fuerza.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Jasper? – preguntó con aspereza.

― ¿Yo? Espero mi muerte – respondió con soltura- La pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Bellamy?

― No merezco estar en ese lugar…

― ¿Y tú crees que alguien lo merece? - dijo Jasper riendo tristemente- Todos somos indignos Bellamy, dejamos de ser humanos el día que pisamos este planeta. El punto es si tienes alguien por quien vivir, y por lo que escuche sí que lo tienes, no entiendo qué rayos haces en este lugar. Aquí estamos los que consideran que esa no sería vida… pero si existiera la más mínima posibilidad de que en ese lugar pueda ver algo de felicidad para mi, que alguien podría darme la tranquilidad que Maya me daba…, créeme sería el primero en estar en ese maldito búnker.

― Ya es muy tarde de todas formas.

― Kane ha dejado un auto por si alguien cambia de opinión… - dijo Jasper, ante la mirada de Bellamy agregó – no, yo no he cambiado de opinión, pero creo que Harper, que es muy mala oyendo tras las paredes, sí.

La rubia apareció tras la puerta, aun recordaba la pelea/despedida que tuvo con Monty. Las palabras de Jasper surtieron efecto en ella también.

― ¿Harper? – dijo Bellamy, necesitando quizás, el último empujón.

― Tenemos dos días para llegar…

― Y ellos lo hicieron en tres…

― Prefiero morir intentándolo – dijo Harper – tenemos que luchar por ese trozo de felicidad.

― No perdamos más tiempo. Avisa a los que puedas, es tiempo de los arrepentidos.

Ambos miraron a Jasper quien les abrazó, les sonrió y se fue sin decirles palabra.

Un par de personas más decidieron irse en el pequeño todoterreno, guardando silencio y pensando en lo que vendría en unos días más. El problema surgió la mañana siguiente, cuando luego de unos ruidos extraños, el todoterreno no tenía intenciones de continuar funcionando.

― No debiste decirnos que vengamos contigo – demandó uno de los hombres – tomando a Bellamy desde los hombros – ahora vamos a morir en este lugar, como ratas.

― ¡Hey! Nadie te obligo a venir – le gritó el otro hombre – de una u otra forma íbamos a morir, ahora lo haremos en medio de la nada.

― Tal vez solo era nuestro destino – dijo la otra mujer, sentándose en el suelo, esperando.

Bellamy se soltó del agarre del hombre y no dijo palabra, se metió nuevamente en el todoterreno y continuó intentando que funcionara, sin éxito. Al parecer si era el destino después de todo.

― Tal vez no merecíamos la salvación – dijo en susurro. La luz roja del radio tomó su atención por un momento, significaba que alguien intentaba comunicarse con ellos… ¿sería Clarke? Tomó el aparato en sus manos con algo de temor, no se creía capaz de decirle nuevamente lo cerca que habían estado y cómo lo había arruinado. Sin embargo, apretó el botón y accedió a la conversación - ¿Quién es?

― ¿Bellamy? Soy Monty… - la decepción en Bellamy fue evidente, mas no para Harper, quien se acercó rápidamente al radio – escucha, esto es importante. Clarke se escapó durante la noche con un todoterreno…

― ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

― ¿Dónde crees? – preguntó Monty como si fuera obvio – por favor… trata de traer a Harper y Jasper contigo…

― ¿Qué?

― Aún hay tiempo… - dijo Monty, frase que quizás tenía más de un significado.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, su imprudencia no solo había arrastrado a 4 personas más, sino también, la única persona que podría proteger…

― Mierda… - murmuró.

― ¿Así que Clarke viene por ti? ¿Me perdí de algo? – dijo Harper con una sonrisa.

― Debemos caminar hacia el búnker, tal vez no avancemos mucho, pero si podemos encontrarla… - dijo el moreno, ignorando el comentario de la rubia se acercó a las otras personas y e informándoles del nuevo procedimiento.

El hombre que tomó a Bellamy de los hombros se negó a caminar, les trató de locos y se metió al todoterreno.

― No podemos dejarlo ahí – dejo Harper.

―No puedes salvar a quien no quiere ser salvado – dijo Bellamy, caminando junto a la otra pareja. En esos momentos solo le interesaba encontrar a Clarke y que estuviera a salvo.

Pero las horas pasaban y no había rastros de la rubia.

― ¿Crees que lo lograremos? – preguntó Harper sin detenerse.

―Eso espero – respondió el moreno. Estaba oscureciendo, más de lo habitual por la radiación y debía reconocer que estaba asustado. No tanto por él, sino por Harper, por la pareja que les acompañaba, por el hombre que quedó en el todoterreno y sobre todo por Clarke y más que nada, por Clarke.

El ruido del todoterreno fue la salvación que tanto esperaba, la señal que buscaba con desesperación y el rostro de Clarke dentro de él fue como una bendición.

La rubia manejaba con dificultad, a una velocidad sorprendente y si no es por Harper, posiblemente los hubiese atropellado a todos.

― Lo siento – dijo cuando bajó del vehículo. Harper había sacado un trozo de tela blanca de la mochila apenas había escuchado el motor. La pareja se subió rápidamente en la parte trasera del todoterreno y antes de que Bellamy pudiera hablar Clarke se le adelantó - ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Todo lo que hemos luchado para lograr estar a salvo ¿y lo desperdicias así? – demandó empujando con su mano el pecho del moreno.

― Clarke…

― No, no me digas "Clarke" – le imitó con molestia- ibas a morir Bellamy, MORIR. ¿Acaso te das cuenta…? Yo no… - intentó decir, pero no podía encontrar las palabras que buscaba.

― Clarke… íbamos camino hacia el búnker…

― ¿Caminando? ¿Estás de broma? – agregó más enojada.

― El todoterreno se descompuso – dijo Harper, haciéndose notar.

― Oh – agregó Clarke un poco más calmada – entonces he llegado justo a tiempo…

Bellamy y Clarke se miraron en silencio por un momento, hasta que la chica que se encontraba en el vehículo comenzó a gritarles.

― ¿Pueden continuar lo que sean que están haciendo cuando ya estemos a salvo? – demandó desde la parte trasera del vehículo.

― Es cierto – dijo Clarke reaccionando – no tenemos tiempo.

El viaje de regreso fue en completo silencio. Bellamy condujo lo más rápido posible intentando no desviar tanto la mirada hacia la copiloto y pensado en lo que vendría horas más tarde y no, no se refería al fin del mundo.

Cuando llegaron al búnker estaban agotados, habían evitado comer y detenerse durante todo el viaje para llegar a tiempo y realmente habían tenido suerte, minutos antes de divisar su salvación había comenzado a llover. Lluvia negra sin duda. En la entrada se encontraban un par de guardias intentando cerrar las puertas, quienes al ver el todoterreno dieron rápidamente aviso al radio. Abby no tardó en llegar y junto a ella Kane y Monty.

El reencuentro de Monty y Harper no se hizo esperar, como también el abrazo entre madre e hija.

― No sé por qué me sorprende que te hayas ido… - dijo la mujer mientras abrazaba a su hija – debería haberlo sabido…

― No podía perderlo mamá – dijo Clarke en un susurro que solo su madre pudo escuchar – no podía permitirlo, no otra vez.

― Pudiste morir – dijo su madre ahogando las lágrimas – y yo…

― Pero estoy bien – dijo la rubia – hambrienta, pero bien. Nada más importa –agregó con una sonrisa, buscando la de Bellamy, quien en ese momento se encontraba siendo abrazado por Kane.

― Llegó Octavia – dijo Abby con una sonrisa, ante la mirada de Clarke agregó – no quiso hablar con nadie, pero ha llegado con Illian esta mañana.

Clarke volteó a ver al moreno quien sonreía, seguramente Kane ya le había dado la buena nueva.

― ¿Intentarás hablar con ella? – preguntó Clarke con cautela cuando quedaron solos nuevamente.

― No – respondió Bellamy tajante – con que esté a salvo es suficiente, al menos por ahora – agregó con una sonrisa débil.

― Bellamy… - intentó decir Clarke, pero el saludo de Miller le interrumpió.

― ¡Te han rescatado! – dijo con una sonrisa abrazando al recién llegado – no sabes cómo me alegra tenerte acá amigo.

― También a mi – agregó Bellamy, esta vez mirando a Clarke.

― Entonces… ¿hogar dulce hogar? – Bellamy preguntó observando el búnker.

― Oh, es cierto… vamos a recorrerlo. No es la gran cosa, pero es más de lo que habíamos considerado – dijo la joven caminando a su lado. Mientras recorrían el lugar muchos se acercaban a saludar al moreno y darle la bienvenida.

―Clarke…– dijo Bellamy aclarando la voz cuando nuevamente quedaron solos.

― Bellamy – le cortó al joven – no es necesario que digas nada.

― Gracias por ir por mí… - dijo el moreno mirándola fijamente – no debías y aún así lo hiciste, pudiste…

― No vamos a establecer que debo y no debo hacer, y no pasó nada ¿de acuerdo? Estamos bien, los dos lo estamos…

― De cualquier forma, es cierto lo que dije – ambos habían caminado hacía la habitación de la rubia. Necesitaban hablar, estar solos… dejar todo claro. Clarke lo observó con detenimiento – sé que lo sabes, pero quería decírtelo, quería que lo escucharas antes de…

― Sí, lo sé – le cortó la rubia. Esa conversación la había tenido días atrás con Raven, cuando la morena le sugirió utilizar alguna técnica para convencer a Bellamy para que este ingresara al búnker. Le costó procesar la información, pero ahora lo veía todo más claro y la sola idea de imaginar a Bellamy muerto le congelaba la sangre, ni siquiera quería que lo pronunciara en voz alta, no quería pensar un escenario donde él no estuviera a su lado. Sabía que era egoísta, pero lo necesitaba con ella, lo quería con ella y no iba a permitir que estuviera lejos – y yo…

― No importa si no sientes lo mismo – le tranquilizó – solo quería que lo supieras…

― Bellamy Blake, me escapé de mi madre a media noche, robé un todoterreno y me encaminé a lo que seguramente habría sido una muerte segura si no hubieses acortado camino con el otro vehículo…

― ¿Es hora de recordar lo que hemos hecho el uno por el otro? – preguntó Bellamy alzando una ceja - Porque yo…

― Incluso he vuelto a creer, porque a pesar de todo lo que he perdido, cuando estoy contigo siento que puedo arriesgarme una vez más, siento que puedo volver a amar y eso… es por ti – dijo la joven con seriedad -. Es hora de que te des cuenta que todo lo que he hecho es porque no puedo, ni quiero estar en un mundo donde no estés, ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo… y si esa no es prueba suficiente para que te des cuenta de lo que siento por ti, no sé cuál podría ser…

― Clarke… - intentó decir el moreno. Pero esta vez fue la rubia quien tomó la iniciativa y le dio aquel beso contenido por tanto tiempo. Bellamy no tardó en responder el beso y profundizarlo – Clarke… - intento decir, pero la joven estaba demasiado entusiasmada quitándole su camiseta.

― No es necesario que digas nada – le pidió entre caricias.

― No, sí es necesario – dijo el moreno separándose de ella y mirándole con ternura – no tiene que ser así Clarke – agregó posando una de sus manos en su rostro- tú me importas… más de lo que puedas imaginar.

―Pero hemos perdido demasiado tiempo… - demandó la joven, dejando caer dos finas lágrimas –no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder… no contigo.

― Clarke…

― Y no digas que nada va a pasar, porque no lo sabes – agregó.

Bellamy asintió y la besó suavemente.

Y aunque Clarke sabía que tenía razón, aunque tenía miedo del futuro había algo que no podía negar… los besos de Bellamy tenían sabor a felicidad y era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.


End file.
